falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Whisper
Whisper is a resident of the Detroit Wasteland, living as a recluse and shunning any kind of civilization while killing anyone who tries to enter her territory. An absolute master with sniper rifles of any caliber, Whisper's weapons are all silenced and never make a sound above a whisper, leading to her current name among the Detroit wastelanders who both fear and respect her skills. She wears a suit of Crimson Dragoon armor that appears to have been extensively modified, leading to rumors that she's actually a ghoul underneath, a survivor of the Great War. Others say she's an advance scout of a new Red Army invasion. But all agree that there's no one in the Wasteland crazy enough to try and seek her out to get the truth. Living alone in a small shack at the top of a steep hill with excellent vantage over the surrounding land, Whisper has prepared tripwires, bear traps and mines to discourage visitors at the base of her home. She hunts local wildlife for food and takes care to never kill more than what she needs to survive, yet isn't above reminding the many predators that she's still near the top of the food chain. Background Sheishan Yu was born in 2119 and spent all of her early childhood inside Vault 70, where all of the population was Chinese-American with the exception of the Overseer and his security team. The residents were told that the U.S. government wanted to see them safe from the impending nuclear disaster, claiming they were all loyal citizens of America and therefore above suspicion of being Communist spies. Yu was only five years old when the murders started, her parents being the first to be killed in their sleep by an unknown killer. The rest of the residents banded together to protect Yu, having a strong sense of community to one another. Then the murders continued until finally the remaining vault dwellers snapped and started accusing everyone around them of being Communist sympathizers and sleeper agents. In less than a year since the first murders, Vault 70 exploded into violence and mass murder, every resident out for themselves and killing family and friend alike. Yu escaped into an open air duct and listened to the screams of death and bloodlust for three days, emerging only when there was absolute silence. Walking silently among the bodies and searching for food, she found herself at the entrance to the vault. Written in blood on the door was a message by the one who had instigated the killing, now having a need to go out and spread death to the rest of the world. Little Yu made a cut and wrote an oath of vengeance below the message in her blood, then gathered as much as she could drag behind her and left Vault 70 without looking back. Three days after departing the vault, Yu came across a campfire in the night and was captured by a group of Red Army survivors. The five had failed to sabotage Detroit's nuclear reactor to cause a meltdown and became ghouls from the fallout of the city getting hit in 2077. Being fluent in Chinese spared Yu's life, who told of her story and promise. The five Crimson Dragoons saw a chance to mold a perfect killer to continue the fight against America, as the intense brainwashing they received as children was becoming warped by their ghoulification. Yu received the level of training they went through, taking to their harsh lessons with a passion that bordered on the obsessive. Yet she didn't like how they were pushing their anti-American views on her, wanting only to kill the one who was responsible for the ruination of her home. In 2130, Yu became convinced that she had learned enough and grew concerned for the deepening mental instability of her mentors. When one of them tried to intentionally kill her in a training exercise, Yu had enough. Over the course of a week, she arranged for each of their deaths while making it look completely accidental. When the last one fell, she collected their gear and stealth suits then continued her journey, heading farther into the heart of Michigan and towards the ruins of Detroit. As a Companion Whisper can be acquired as a companion, though she certainly doesn't make it easy for the player. They first have to navigate her traps and seek what little cover is available, as she does take shots from her home. But the more the player successfully negotiates or disarms her defenses, the less she's inclined to kill the trespasser, admiring their persistence and ingenuity. After introducing herself and asking what brings the player to her home, engage Whisper in conversation while finding out a bit as to her hidden agenda. With a successful Speech (50), the player can persuade her to accompany them with a promise to help her track down and kill the one responsible for murdering her parents. Alternatively, a female player with the Cherez le Femme '''perk can flirt their way into taking Whisper along, as the solitary lifestyle makes her vulnerable to sweet-talking. As a companion, Whisper provides the player with the '''Shadowed Sniper '''perk, which provides a 20% bonus to damage with any kind of rifle with a targeting scope while successfully hidden. Whisper is reliable in a fight, always fighting from range but just as dangerous in melee combat with a Chinese Officer's Sword. Her main priority is always hunting down the murderer of Vault 70, in her personal quest '''Bound by Blood. True to her name, Whisper says little yet when she speaks there is wisdom in her words that make her seem older than her age. Having always watched the world through the scope of a rifle, her views of humanity are divided between pitying other survivors and at times considering putting a bullet through every head she comes across, to end their struggle to make it through another day. The player can encourage Whisper to take either path, encouraging her to rejoin society or indulging her urges to become the very person she's hunting down. Category:People